


Bed Time Talk

by LadybrokenTeacup



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Fluff, I know you want to, M/M, There is cute art for it!, i really don't know how to tag this, just read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadybrokenTeacup/pseuds/LadybrokenTeacup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nigel is grumpy. Adam figures out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed Time Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sneakygeit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneakygeit/gifts).



> This is my little Christmas ficlet gift for the lovely Cosmiccluck on tumblr :3  
> (Check out their amazing art, it's so cute aaaaah <3)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this and that it makes Christmas a little better <3
> 
> Also go check out this lovely art Cluck drew for this!  
> http://cosmiccluck.tumblr.com/post/136110559277/aaaaaa-have-a-tiny-spacdedogs-from

„I'm cold“ Adam looks to the other side of the bed where Nigel lies, back turned towards him. Nigel doesn't react. „Nigel, I'm cold“ he tries again and nudges the motionless man next to him. This time, he gets an acknoledging „Mh“, but nothing more.

Adam moves away from the headboard he was leaning against and instead lines his body up with Nigel's. He presses his cheek against Nigel's back, listening to the steady thump thump thump that is Nigel's heartbeat.

„Are you still mad at me?“ he whispers in the mattress, knowing that Nigel is listening even if he won't show it. Nigel grunts and shakes his head abruptly. „I'd never be-!“ he growls, but interrupts himself. „I'm not fucken mad at you.“

„But you were mad at me when-“ „I don't want to talk about this, Adam.“

Adam nods slowly and listens again to Nigel's heartbeat. It's calming, but it fails to ease his concerns this time. Nigel is mad at him, he never ignored him this way before. He's just unsure about why Nigel is mad.

He lets himself roll back onto his back and stares at the ceiling, covered with little stars that glow in the dark. At some day Nigel had brought them home, kissed Adam softly and told him he had had enough of Adam's complaining about how the light pollution in the city wouldn't let him see the stars at night and that he could glue this stars wherever he wanted to. Adam had chosen the bedroom, he found the thought of sleeping and waking up under their own stars somehow comforting. Nigel had helped him placing them on the ceiling and now he had all his favourite constellations right above his head. He could close his eyes and would still see them behind his eyes, commited to memory. Their very own sky.

Adam smiles at this thought and rolls back at his side to watch the man next to him. He is still cold without his arms wrapped around his body, like Nigel does every night. So instead, with a little pout, he wraps his arms around Nigel's body, placing his mouth close to his tattoo.

„Nigel..“ he whispers again and feathers a soft kiss behind Nigel's ear. „Nigel, please.. I don't like it when you're like.. this. Please don't be mad. It was just a game, I didn't know it meant so much to you..“ He tugs at a single strand of Nigel's hair that tickled his nose before.

Eventually, Nigel turns to face Adam and Adam can't help but smile, happy to see his face again. Nigel's face is tense, obviously unhappy, but even his expression softens a little at the sight of Adam's smile.

For a while they lie just like this, facing each other and Adam tries to figure out what Nigel is thinking. He doesn't look angry anymore, but still displeased.

„I thought being the first was the goal of Mario Kart..“

„Yes“ Nigel growls, his face getting more tense again.

„Then I don't understand why you're angry.. I did what the game wanted me to do. You said this would be fun, but now..-“

„Stop talking, gorgeous“ Nigel interrupts and places his hand on Adam's cheek. „I'm not mad at you, I'm fucking mad at me. This was the first time you played Mario Kart and you won like it was the fucking easiest thing in the world and then I got.. Whatever. I'm not mad at you, darling.“

Adam looks at him in slight confusion, but then something clicks in his head. Oh. Nigel was envious because he had won?

„I would have let you win, if you told me that it was this important to you..“

Nigel growls again. „I don't want you to let me win, I want to win because I'm better. I want a reckoning, but not today.“

He presses a kiss to Adam's forehead, pulls him on his chest and wraps his arms around the smaller man, like every evening. Adam sighs happily, nuzzling his throat and listening to the distant thump thump thump again.

And if Nigel is honest with himself, his pride might be damaged, but it will heal again, and deep down, he's proud of his little spaceman.


End file.
